


The curious incident of the flying groundpounder

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with the Autobot medic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curious incident of the flying groundpounder

“Explain if you will.” Megatron narrowed his optic filters as I shifted my feet, optics firmly on the floor.

“It all started with the Autobot medic.” I hunched my shoulders further as Megatrons engine growled. Then again, what is the worst that could happen? He’ll kill me? Well, that’s going to happen sooner or later anyway. Even if he doesn’t kill me it will only be because he needs as many mechs as possible on the battlefield.

“The Autobot medic?”

I nodded. It had all been going so well. The Autobot gestalts had been forced to disassemble and would be of little danger now. The red cannon toting slagger had been downed by a lucky shot from a seeker, and Prime was too busy tussling with Megatron to be targeting us grunts. Soundwave had been blocking the Autobot frequencies and they were losing ground, their comm. officer had been downed early on, we had every advantage. And then Soundwave had just up and collapsed, well it was going to happen sooner or later I suppose. Something had to go wrong.

Megatron clicked, bringing my attention back to him as one hand idly tapped his desk, sharp claws flexing with every tap. I shifted slightly under his gaze, I am so fragged. “Explain.”

I suppose if I’m going to be offlined I might as well just say it and not draw it out. “Well, I didn’t see exactly what happened, just the start and the finish, but Soundwave was focusing on the comm. frequencies so he didn’t see it coming.”

“See what coming?”

“Wild Rider.”

Megatron tilted his helm slightly, an inscrutable look on his faceplates as I fidgeted. “I see. Go send the next one in.”

* * *

“Megatron Sir.” I announced as I appeared, not letting the small smirk at having made him jump show on my faceplates.

“What do you know about the Soundwave incident?”

Is that what they’re calling it now? Huh, I would have called it the ‘curious incident of the flying groundpounder’. Because seriously I don’t think I’ve ever seen a grounder fly like Rider did, although admittedly he did have help.

“Uhmmm, well, Rider decided that he wanted to fly.” I started with a grin. “And he decided that the best way to get some momentum going to get off the ground would be to get a lift from a bigger mech, and Skyfire seemed happy to oblige.”

The image file of Skyfire spinning round and round with Wild Rider before letting go replayed in my processor.

“Anyway, Rider being a groundpounder didn’t think to calculate things such as trajectory or deceleration.” Megatron was looking decidedly unimpressed as I brought my report to a close. “So anyway, the end result was Rider taking out Soundwave from above.”

“Oh get out.” Megatron growled, I threw him a jaunty salute before vanishing from his office

* * *

I ducked my head politely as I entered at the summons; Megatron was looking vaguely annoyed already. Then again he had just had Deadend and Skywarp in giving their reports as to why Soundwave and Wild Rider are both taking up space in my repair bay.

“It all started with the Autobot medic and ended with Wild Rider taking flying lessons from Skyfire and landing on Soundwave. Would you care to elaborate on what I know so far?”

I opened my vocaliser to answer, before muting it for a moment as I organised my memory files for easier access so that my report would be more comprehensible.

“Sir. The first I saw of the incident was Wild Rider attempting to take out the medical apprentice First Aid, one of the components of Defensor. He was intercepted by the shuttle Skyfire. At this point the shuttle, who if I may remind you has chosen to be a pacifist and appeared to be present to evacuate wounded, took umbrage to the attack and removed the threat. Unfortunately the removal of Wild Rider resulted in the collision that knocked Soundwave offline, thus removing our comm. hacking and resulting in the chaos that followed.”

“Thank you Hook.” I tilted my helm slightly at the acknowledgement; such a thing from Megatron was rare.

“Sir?” I asked as he propped his helm up on a clawed hand, resignation seeming to settle around him in a cloud.

“Why do these things happen only when I’m beating Prime?”


End file.
